Molly
by kazumigirl
Summary: Beastboy gets more than he bargains for when he befriends a girl in the park in the form of a puppy. It turns out the girl is sick, and he cannot bring himself to ignore her after she adopts him as her new pet.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Molly**

"Well, that was work-out," Cyborg remarked, clasping his hands of dust, staring down at the robber they'd chased all the way to the park from the jewelry store.

"Yes! Now we can return to the tower and watch the _300_!" Starfire exclaimed, floating down to the ground and clutching Robin's arm. "It should be most enjoyable."

"Actually, it's pretty gory," Raven informed her.

"Like I said, most enjoyable!"

They began to head back, and that's when Beastboy realized his bladder felt like a full water balloon that was about to burst. He quickly informed the others that he would catch up with them, and despite their protests against it, he transformed into a small dog and headed the other way. They left without him, moaning and groaning about his laziness. After all, the tower was only two blocks away. Beastboy sighed happily as he relieved himself. Something touched his head and he raised it curiously, his beady dog eyes crossing slightly as they met those of a small girl.

"Hi, puppy," she chirped, patting his head once more. "You're green, did you know that?"

_No, it never occurred to me_, Beastboy thought sarcastically, but did not say it aloud. Instead, he barked happily and began running in circles around the squatting girl, his tail wagging. The girl fell onto her bottom, squealing with laughter like this was the funniest thing she'd ever seen. That pleased Beastboy, even if he knew she didn't quite understand what she was laughing at. He did a back flip, and the little girl clapped her hands.

"Good boy!" She petted him, "good boy!"

"Molly?" A woman approached her, smiling happily. "Ready to go? We have to get home and make dinner?"

Beastboy attempted to scamper away, but Molly picked him up and held him to her chest under his arms.

"Look at the puppy, Mommy!" She exclaimed, "isn't he sweet?"

"He's green," her mother commented, but she petted him anyway, "but yes, he is sweet."

Molly tucked the Titan cleverly under one arm and stuck her thumb in her mouth, giving her mother one of those pitiful melt-your-heart looks only small children and occasionally Starfire could pull it off. Her mother's smile wilted slightly and she began shaking her head.

"No, honey," she said, biting her bottom lip, "no."

Molly stuck her bottom lip out and muttered, "but he's homeless, he doesn't have any collars or tags."

Beastboy's eyes widened. She wanted to take him home? He considered transforming right then and there, but her mother might turn him for being some kind of a pervert or something. He felt something warm and damp seep into his fur. He then realized the small child was crying.

"Baby," Molly's mother put a hand on her shoulder, "a puppy is a lot of work, and we're-"

"I know I'm sick, Mommy," Molly interjected, "and I know we're at the hospital a lot, but he _needs_ us." She squeezed him tighter and added, "he _needs_ me."

Her mother sighed heavily and bowed her head for a moment. When she looked up, she was smiling. She reached over and scratched Beastboy's head.

"Okay," she agreed, "let's take him in for the night and see how it goes."

Molly giggled and kissed the Titan's fuzzy green head. The car ride was long, and Beastboy was frantically pondering what to do. How stupid he had been to goof off with a child only to find she was a sick child. He decided the best thing to do was to wait until they were apart, and then he would transform and escape, unnoticed. Molly didn't hold him in the car, but she did reach over and pet him occasionally. She smiled at her mother in the rear-view mirror.

"What should I name him, Mommy?" She asked.

"How about 'Life-Saver'?" Her mother suggested, "like, uh, the candy?"

Beastboy almost rolled his eyes. However, the double meaning broke his heart, and he knew exactly what her mother was thinking. A pet would cheer her up, give her hope, all of that jazz. He had seen enough movies on _Lifetime_ to know that. He layed down on the leather seats and sighed heavily. If only he'd just returned to the tower to go to the bathroom like everyone else had suggested.

"This is our house," Molly beamed proudly, carrying the dog up to her front door. "My Daddy should be home in an hour."

She let him on the floor inside and Beastboy curiously looked around. Molly was practically in every picture frame on the wall, and the coffee table. She was obviously an only child. Crayon drawings were plastered on the refrigerator, fastened by 'We Care' hospital magnets. Beastboy's heart fell when he saw a list on the fridge that read, "Molly's treatment Schedule".

"Don't get too rowdy," her mother warned, entering the kitchen to prepare dinner. "You just got out of the hospital, Sweetie."

"I won't, Mommy," Molly headed for the stairs and turned to Beastboy, "C'mon, Boy! Let's go to my room! C'mon!" She patted her knee, not even having to kneel down.

Beastboy reluctantly followed her, hopping up each step, right behind the girl. Her bedroom was typical of a little girl's: pink, pink, pink, and more pink. Stuffed animals were everywhere, as were shoes, and crayons. He gingerly stepped over all of this, and Molly giggled.

"My room is messy," she commented, "but Mommy and Daddy haven't made me clean it b/c I haven't been home."

She sat down and petted the dog. "Last time I was home, I felt really bad and had to stay in bed-all of the kids in my pre-K class sent me flowers and candy."

Beastboy forced himself to wag his tail. Molly layed down on her stomach and stared at him, cocking an eyebrow slightly.

"What should I call you, puppy?"

Beastboy only barked in reply.

"How about…" Molly pondered, sighing heavily, " 'Clover'? You're green like a clover."

Beastboy groaned, which in dog form, sounded like a growl. Molly's eyebrows raised in amusement. "Okay, yah, Clover's a stupid name. How about 'Kibbles'?"

Another growl.

"Garfield then!" Molly sat up excitedly, "he's a cat, but he's my favorite! He's all over the walls in the Children's Ward at the hospital! I can't read all over the posters, but Daddy reads them to me and they're funny."

Beastboy couldn't argue with that. It was his name, after all. When he didn't growl, Molly grinned and pulled him into her arms. "I love you, Garfield!"

"Molly!" A male voice boomed from downstairs, "you want to introduce me to our new guest?"

"That's Daddy," Molly smiled, standing up, still holding the dog. "He'll be so excited to meet you, Garfield!"

She raced down the stairs, and a heavy, tired man smiled at her. He scooped both her and Beastboy into his arms and showered Molly in kisses. She giggled and said, "This is Garfield, Daddy."

"He's green, " her father chuckled, gently tugging on one of Beastboy's floppy ears.

"But he's part of the family," His wife replied sternly, "he and Molly are already best friends."

"That's right, Daddy," Molly nodded. "We're best friends."

Beastboy felt sick to his stomach staring at the wet dog food Molly's mother had set in front of him, and he turned away. Dog or human, he was a vegetarian, and nothing was going to change that. They set down some dry food down instead, and he carefully took two kibbles into his mouth. When they weren't looking, he spit them out, gagging silently. He wondered what his friends were eating for dinner back at the Tower. Even Starfire's cooking would be better than dog food.

After dinner, Molly's mother told her daughter to go upstairs and get ready for a bath. Molly picked up Beastboy and eyed her parents sadly.

"Can Garfield take a bath with me?" She asked.

Her father laughed. "I don't see the harm, do you, Janet?"

"I guess not," his wife shrugged. "Well take him upstairs, and I'll be up there in a minute to make your bath water, Sweetie." She told her daughter.

Molly bounced upstairs with the dog, into the bathroom, and pushed the door to slightly. She looked at Beastboy and nervously bit her bottom lip.

"You like me right, Garfield?" She asked the puppy, squatting down.

Beastboy barked, wagging his tail. He couldn't imagine anybody _not_ liking the little girl. Molly turned around, and her fingers disappeared into her hair, or rather, into her wig. She stared at the dog, her big blue eyes wide with uneasiness.

"The treatment makes my hair fall out, but I don't want anyone to know," she explained, running her hands over almost clear blonde fuzz on her head. "I used to have long hair, all the way down to here-" she pointed to her waist. "I miss my hair, but some nice people came to the hospital and gave me this. It's called a wig, and it's made out of real hair. It fastens on so when I play it won't fall off."

She knelt down and petted Beastboy's head. "But the good thing about hair is that it grows back, that's what Mommy says."

Speaking of her mommy, she entered the bathroom and began drawing bath water. Molly stripped out of her clothes and climbed into the luke-warm water, holding the dog to her chest. Beastboy didn't feel nervous about her nudity. After all, she couldn't be older than four years old, and everyone saw naked toddlers all the time. They practically roamed public pools and sprinklers. He was a bit perturbed at Molly 'washing his hair' several times in a row, but he didn't complain much. Her mother washed her.

"Look, Mommy!" She giggled. "Garfield's splashing!"

"Maybe he's clean enough and ready to get out," her mother replied, "you two are turning into a couple of prunes."

They got of the bath tub, and after Molly was in her pajamas, she carried Beastboy to her bedroom and placed him in bed beside her. Her parents came in to tuck her in, told her a bedtime story, got her a glass of water, and turned out the light. Molly stroked Beastboy's green fur.

"You know," she whispered, "when I'm at the hospital, I get very sad because Mommy and Daddy can't always be with me."

Beastboy nuzzled closer to her, and Molly pulled her pink covers around his small form.

"But maybe they won't mind you being there with me," she finished before kissing the top of his head.

"Goodnight, Garfield."

He waited until her breathing was slow and deep, and then he wriggled out from her grasp and hopped onto the floor. He morphed back into a human and stared down at the sleeping girl. Who knew that you could become so attached somebody within a few short hours.

"I'll be back before you wake up," he said quietly, "I promise."

With that, he turned into a fly, flew to the window, became a flea, crawled out through a crack, and once on the ground, became a bird and disappeared into the night.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Beastboy!" Starfire exclaimed, hovering into the kitchen the following morning. She then turned to the entry of the kitchen and called, "Friends! Beastboy has returned! He is unharmed!"

In a matter of seconds, the remaining Titans had entered the room, demanding explanations and complaining about how worried they were. Beastboy drummed his fingers against the box of Fruity-Flakes he was holding awkwardly, trying to think of a good way to react. He couldn't seem to concentrate, however, due to all of the voices inching closer and closer, backing him against the wall.

"Sorry," he finally said. "Lost track of time."

" 'Lost track of…' " Raven blinked slowly and shook her head in disbelief. "What do you mean?! You were out all night, Beastboy!" She took a step closer, her eyes big and glittery and intense. "Where were you?"

"Yah, man," Cyborg added, "we couldn't get through to your communicator."

"Tell us where you've been," Robin demanded, hot on the changeling's heels as he made his way to the table where he'd already placed an empty bowl and carton of soy milk.

"I turned the communicator off," He replied finally, pouring the cereal into a bowl and pulling out a chair to sit down. He poured the soy milk over his cereal and began to eat, reading the back of the box, making the entire incident seem casual.

His friends considered it to be anything but casual. Robin frowned skeptically and ripped the cereal box away. "Why did you turn it off?"

"I didn't want to wake up Molly," Beastboy replied, reaching for the box, but Robin only placed it on the countertop behind him.

"Who?" Cyborg cocked an eyebrow.

"You guys will never believe it!" Beastboy grinned toothily as he pushed the bowl away and turned his chair around. "The most amazing thing happened to me in the park yesterday! I met this little girl, and since she thought I was a dog, she took me home and named me Garfield and then we played ball and she showed me her room-it's really pink-but she's only four, and-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Cyborg held up his hands. "You were out all night…with a toddler? BB, you do know how disturbing this is starting to sound, right?"

Beastboy shook his head. "It's not like that. Molly has cancer, or something like that. Anyway, she's really sick ,and she's lonely and I make her happy!" He waited for positive responses, but none came.

"But you are not really a canine," Starfire finally pointed out. "Isn't it a bit…_deceptive?"_

"No!" Beastboy found himself growing annoyed. "She's a lonely little girl, and I'm finally doing good for somebody. I'm finally making someone laugh and smile!"

Raven sighed. "You are hopeless…"

Robin sighed as well, and pulled up a chair beside the younger boy. He placed a hand on his shoulder and said slowly, "Beastboy, I know you think this is a big favor to this little girl, but it's not. You're not really a dog, not really a pet. Do you understand what I'm saying? Molly needs a dog, and we need a super hero."

Beastboy scooted his chair back, pulled up his legs, and crossed his arms, scowling.

"Molly _needs_ me! She doesn't need just any old pet! She needs one that'll actually listen to her, and play with her even if he doesn't want to! She needs one that will let her wash his hair ten thousand times in the bathtub and never even groan about it!" He spat.

"Look," Cyborg intervened, "why don't we just go into the living room and play some games or something? Sound cool, B?" He grinned at the little green Titan.

"It's almost seven," Beastboy stood up and pushed the chair back. "Molly will be waking up soon. I'd better get back."

"You're joking," Raven said in a flat tone, though she was surprised.

Beastboy looked at her, and the rest of the Titans, and said, "See you guys tonight."

"Garfield?" Little Molly sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. The little puppy was no longer on her bed, nor in her bedroom. "Garfield, where'd you go?"

Placing her little bare feet onto the carpet, the little girl went to her bedroom door and opened it. "Garfield? Where are you? C'mere, boy!"

There was no answer. Molly went downstairs and immediately began checking under the furniture and in all of the downstairs rooms. Her mother, who was at the stove cooking oatmeal in a big pot, glanced at her curiously. "What's wrong, Baby?"

"I can't find Garfield," Molly explained, lifting up one of the couch cushions. "He's gone."

"He might just be asleep somewhere," Her mother offered. "Why don't you sit down and have some oatmeal, and then we'll look for him together."

"But where could he-"

At that moment, a wave of barking and scratching sounded at the backdoor. Molly's eyes lit up and she raced to it. Pulling open the door, Garfield leapt into the toddler's arms and she laughed as he lapped at her face, his tail wagging eagerly. Molly's mother smiled and then raised an eyebrow. "I wonder how he got out."

Molly giggled wagged an accusing finger at the puppy. "Naughty Garfield, you gave us a scare!"

She picked him up, kissed him on the head, and carried him into the kitchen. Her mother fixed the dog some more kibble in a bowl, and reluctantly, Beastboy pretended to eat a few small bites. Molly ate her oatmeal happily, chatting away about all of the wonderful things she and Garfield were going to do throughout the day. She looked at the puppy and chimed, "Does that sound like fun to you, Garfield?"

Beastboy barked in reply and wagged his tail once more. After Molly was dressed and her teeth were brushed, She neglected to put her wig on and instead, chose a large pink sunhat. She turned to her puppy and said cocking it slightly, "What do you think? Gramma bought it for me."

Beastboy wagged his tail and circled around her feet excitedly. He much preferred the hat to the fake hair. Little children did not need to worry about such trivial things. He beat her to the back door and when they were in the backyard, Molly pointed to a small swing set.

"Do you want to swing, Garfield?" She asked, scooping him up and carrying him over to one of the little swings.

She sat down, the puppy on her lap, and began a slow, peaceful motion. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth…She kept glancing down at the small green creature, grinning more and more each time her big blue eyes met his tiny green.

"When Daddy gets home," she informed him, "he can push us on the swing."

Beastboy longed to stand behind the little girl and push her. He longed to hear her laughter and see her smile. Dogs couldn't push children on swings, nor could they tell them how much they loved them. As they breezily went backwards and forwards on the device, Beastboy thought about what Robin had said, and he couldn't disagree more. Molly didn't need a real dog, in fact, she didn't need a dog at all. She needed a friend, a guardian, a protector. He intended to fulfill all three tasks. The stayed on the swings a bit longer, and afterwards, Molly ran around the yard laughing as the little dog chased her. It soon became a game of hide and seek, and by the time they were finished, Molly's mother was calling her in for lunch.

"Look at you," she remarked when the sweaty little girl entered the house. "You played hard!"

Molly nodded and took the tall glass of lemonade her mother offered, gulping it down within seconds. Her mother then handed her a pill, and she took it without any complaints. Molly's mother fixed the dog some water in a bowl, and he lapped it thirstily. The mother and daughter watched him with amusement.

"You know, Molly," the mother said, "we're going to have to think of where to keep him while we're at the hospital."

"He could come with us," Molly suggested innocently. "He could maybe even stay with me you and Daddy have to go to work."

Her mother laughed and rubbed her bristly hair affectionately. "We'll see, but for right now, why don't you and Mr. Green settle down on the couch? _Dora The Explorer_ is about to come on."

Molly sat down on the sofa and ate her peanut butter and jelly sandwich and carrot sticks from a plate sitting on the coffee table. Most dogs would beg, but Beastboy, as Robin had blatanly informed him, was not a real dog. He was better than that. He did not beg. He only lay beside the child and wondered how anyone could sit through the program before him. By the time it was over, Molly was fast asleep, curled up into a little ball and snoring softly. Beastboy smiled inwardly and closed his eyes as well. He didn't go to sleep, however, he just listened to the soft breathing beside him. After a while, he heard Molly's mother pick up the phone and sit down at a kitchen table.

"Hello, Maureen? Hi, this is Janet Corbett, Molly's mom…yes, hello."

Beastboy raised one of his ears to hear the conversation better. Molly's mother smiled and laughed a bit at a few things that were spoken on the other line, and then she became serious.

"I actually have a question," she spoke. "You see, we just got a new puppy, and I was thinking maybe he could come up to the hospital and…oh, I see…yes, oh no, I understand…yah, it's just that she gets so lonely sometime…"

Beastboy raised his head. How on Earth could they not let a sick child have a puppy in the hospital?! That was just plain crazy! Molly's mother bit her bottom lip and began digging her nails into the tabletop.

"No, I wasn't aware of that," she said in an usually icy voice. "I have her treatment schedule on the fridge right here and…oh, I forgot to pick it up? I'm sorry, I'm just, I was just so happy to get her home I must had forgotten…Yes, I'll definitely let Richard know, thank you, doctor."

She hung up the phone and sighed heavily. Beastboy saw tears were brimming her eyes. She stared at the hand-held phone once more and dialed another number. She chewed on her fingers as she waited on the other line to pick up.

"Richard? Hi, how's work going? I just got of the phone with Dr. Kelso…she said Molly's treatment has been booted up a notch, it's about to get more intense…" Tears slid down her face as she spoke. "Yah, I know, but I forgot to pick up her schedule when I picked her up, and I didn't know they had changed it."

Beastboy glanced at Molly and then back at her mother. The treatment was about to get worse? Like her hair falling out wasn't enough?!

"I don't know, Richard," her mother said, sniffling. "All we can do is fight, but I hate to put her through so much pain all of the time, you know? I don't want to lose her…"

_You're not going to_, Beastboy thought, _I'll make sure of it…_

He left after Molly went to sleep, but when he got back to the tower, he did not go inside. Instead, he traveled around the back and sat on the stones looking over the water. The same rocky platform he'd sat on beside Terra all those months ago. He'd lost Terra, hadn't been able to save her, but Molly…He would save Molly…He didn't know how, but he would…

"I am worried about our friend, Beastboy," Starfire commented, staring out the window where the boy resided by the water.

"He's just thinking about what he's doing," Cyborg replied, "it'll pass, trust me."

"I'm not so sure," Raven argued, approaching the window beside the taller girl. She put her hand to the glass. "He may be younger than us, but that doesn't mean he's any less caring. I have a feeling Beastboy thinks he's the only thing this kid has."

"Then we're simply going to have to do the worst, "Robin sighed, staring at the communicator Beastboy had left on the kitchen table that morning, "we're going to have to let her parents know the truth."

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Chapter 3**

For days, the Titans didn't mention anything to Beastboy about Molly. They barely even took notice when he snuck in late in the night and left again after sunrise. He knew he'd missed a couple of fights, and it surprised him that Robin did not get on his case. It was one particularly rainy morning when the changeling arrived at Molly's backdoor, yipping and scratching. He waited patiently, and when no one came, he morphed into a bird and traveled back around to the front door. Again, he scratched and barked at the door, and again, nobody opened it for them. He cocked his head, puzzled, and noticed the family car was not in the driveway. Where could they have gone, though? It wasn't even eight yet and it was pouring down rain. He made one last feeble attempt to get in the house, and then headed back for the tower, still on four legs. As he got closer, he changed his mind and took a different path. By the time he reached his destination, he was soaked, and his sneakers were squishy.

He sat down, exhausted, and smiled up at the place where a statue had once stared back at him. "Hey, Terra."

Leaning back on his palms, his legs stretched before him, Beastboy inhaled deeply and then released his breath slowly. "I know I haven't been coming here lately, sorry about that, but I've been really busy with this new friend of mine."

The empty lot made no attempt at curiosity, so Beastboy began to tell the story of Molly without pausing for questions that would not come anyway. The rain pounded above heavily, but it hardly bothered Beastboy. He talked about Molly's loveable laugh, her love for Boots the Monkey, her shoebox full of rocks she'd collected and buttons of every size and color, her unique smell. It was impossible for him to run out of things to say. When he finally did pause for breath, he grinned knowingly and told the statue, "You know, she's a lot like you. She's funny, and she loves being outside, and she has blonde hair, it's really short, but still...".

He brushed his fingers across a few loose pebbles. "I know you don't remember me, Terra, and you're really at school or something, well, no you're not...it's Saturday...". He stood up, and though he knew the statue had longed returned to the state of a living, breathing girl, it made him feel better to speak to somebody else. "I'm going to save Molly, nobody believes in me, but I will."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is where he's been coming?" Raven asked as she and the other Titans stood at the door of an ordinary home in the suburbs.

"That's where his communicator frequencies brought us," Cyborg replied with a shrug. He turned to Robin, "You want to do the explaining?"

Robin nodded and stepped forward, knocking on the door. When nothing happened, they looked towards the driveway and noticed there were no vehicles. "Do you think they have BB with them?" Cyborg asked.

"I do hope he is alright," Starfire said.

"We'll just have to come back," Robin replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they returned, Beastboy was back at the tower, sitting at the kitchen table, his head against the tabletop. Starfire smiled and flew towards him, pulling him into her arms. "You were here all of the time!"

"Beastboy," Robin said, a bit frustrated. "We have to talk, seriously, I mean."

Beastboy, who was still struggling for air against Starfire, glanced at him curiously. " 'Bout what, Dude?"

"You know what about," Raven said, crossing her arms. "You've missed three missions already."

Starfire finally put the changeling down and he breathed heavily before saying, "Yah, I'm sorry about that. Molly just keeps me really busy, you know?"

"You have to stop this," Robin told him sternly. "You're not a dog, Beastboy. You're not a dog, and you're not this little girl's friend by pretending to be one."

Beastboy's eyebrows furrowed. "You don't know anything about her!"

"You feel guilty because you couldn't help Terra," Raven spoke up. "So you're doing this to ease that guilt. I understand completely, but Robin's right, you never help somebody by deceiving them." Her voice softened a bit and she added, "and Terra's betrayal wasn't your fault, you know that."

Beastboy desperately looked to the other two remaining Titans for support, but Cyborg shook his head and Starfire looked away awkwardly. Scowling, his shoulders arched, Beastboy frantically searched for something to say. Something to make them all see how wrong they were, but nothing came. Robin finally shook his head slightly and said, "If you don't stop doing this, then I'm going to tell her parents what's going on."

"You can't!" Beastboy cried out in disbelief. He began breathing heavily and tears stung his eyes. He had too much pride to let them fall, however. "She needs me, Robin! Her treatment's about to get worse! She needs something to look forward to! Something to be there when she gets home from the hospital!"

"But she doesn't need _you_, " Robin raised his voice. "You're a super hero, Beastboy, but you're no miracle-worker."

"Robin, please, " Starfire interjected softly, seeing the clouded tears filling Beastboy's eyes. "For now, let us drop the matter."

"Beastboy," Robin softened a bit, and he tried to touch the boy, but the changeling pulled away abruptly. "I know it's hard to understand, but try to be reasonable."

The alarm suddenly sounded, and Robin sighed. "We'll talk about this later, but for now, let's take care of this. Titans go!"

They all left, including a reluctant Beastboy. It was a mystery really, a bomb had been planted under the bridge, but the culprit was long gone. The Titans decided to return to the tower to search for clues, but Beastboy stayed behind. The others eyed him skeptically. Robin frowned at him. "C'mon, Beastboy."

"No." The boy turned away. "I'm not going back, not right now. I have to check on Molly."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Garfield?" Molly's mother opened the backdoor to see a sopping wet, green puppy. She let him in the house, and commented, "I still don't know how you get out all the time."

The dog shook off and immediately traveled upstairs only to find Molly's room empty. He sat at her bedroom door and whined, hoping she would appear from somewhere, anywhere, but she didn't. Her mother came up the stairs and stared down at him. "She's not here, Honey. We had to take her to the hospital this morning."

She knelt down and petted him. "She'd love to see you, though. I'm sure one trip to the hospital wouldn't hurt."

She picked him up and buried her face into his soft, green fur. "I need her to keep her spirits up, anyway."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The little girl in the bed did not look like Molly, but rather, a limp doll that had replaced her. Her skin was pale, her eyes were murky, and her face was tired. Her mother sat down on a little stool beside the bed, Beastboy balanced in her lap, and stroked the child's cheek. She then set the puppy on the bed, and he timidly licked her wrist.

"Garfield?" She slowly opened her eyes, and grinned. "Hi."

She made no effort to sit up, but instead, stroked the dog weakly. He lay down beside her, and listened as her mother began to tell her all about what had been going on at home. She threw in a few silly lies like the washing machine bit down on a sock and played a game of tug-of-war with her, and that Boots the Monkey dropped by for a slice of pie. Molly giggled slightly, but it was strained, forced even. She continued to pet the dog beside her and asked in a croaky voice, "Mommy, is this my last treatment?"

Her mother's smile wilted and she replied, "I hope so, Baby. I really hope so."

Molly let out a long, shuddery sigh, and glanced down at the puppy. "I don't think I can do anymore, Mommy."

"Yes you can," Her mother was crying now. "You can, Molly. Sweetie, I know it's hard now, but years from now you'll be glad we did this. You really will."

Molly didn't say anything for a while, and finally, "Did Garfield miss me?"

_More than anything_, Beastboy thought, but of course, couldn't say.

"He missed you so much that he wouldn't give me my keys until I agreed to let him come with me," Her mother sniffled, smiling a bit.

Molly smiled just a little too. "Garfield, you naughty boy." She scolded lightly.

She shifted slightly, so she was almost on her side, and pulled the dog closer to her, weakly wrapping an arm around him. "Can he stay here tonight?" She asked her mother.

"I don't think so, Sweetie," Her mother replied, "but you know what? He can stay with you until you fall asleep. It'll be just like he's here all night."

"Okay," Molly replied, closing her eyes. "G'night, Mommy."

"Goodnight," her mother said, stroking her cheek once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her mother eventually fell asleep too, and Beastboy really needed to use the restroom. Jumping off of the hospital bed, he made his way into the hall and morphed into a human. As he traveled down the bleak, white halls, he stopped dead in his tracks. He could only partially see who it was because they were leaning against the wall around the corner, but he knew who it was.

"Slade!" He growled.

The villain disappeared behind the wall, and Beastboy broke into a run, desperate not to let him escape. The masked man made his way to an elevator, and just as Beastboy reached it, it closed abruptly. The electronic button outside of the carriage showed it was heading for the roof. He waited impatiently, hopping foot to foot, and when it returned, he couldn't press 'R' fast enough. When the doors opened, Slade was standing against a dark sky, the wind blowing slightly.

"What are you doing here?!" Beastboy demanded. "What do you want from us now?!"

"I could save her, you know," Slade said, ignoring the boy's question.

Beastboy's fists clenched. "Who?" He asked, though he had a pretty good idea what Slade was talking about.

"She told her mother she doesn't want anymore treatment, but how much authority does a child really hold in such a matter?" Slade stared intently at the boy. "I could cure her of her ailment, without any pain whatsoever."

"I don't believe you," Beastboy growled, transforming into a raptor and charging at him.

Slade easily dodged, leapt into the air, and smashed into the creature's back. Beastboy returned to his human state, wincing slightly, and his eyes widened when the man stepped in front of him, looking down at him.

"Do you really have the time to decide whether I'm telling the truth or not?" The terminator asked. "She's dying, Child. You know that, I know that, her parents know that-".

Beastboy leapt to his feet and blindly took a punch at him. "That's a lie!"

Slade dodged, but this time grabbed the boy's skinny arm and squeezed it tightly, causing the young Titan to cry out in pain. "Think about it, Child." He leaned into his ear and added, "after all, you don't want to destroy somebody else do you?"

With that, he roughly threw him to the ground and began walking toward the edge of the building. "If you decide to take me on my offer, meet me here tomorrow night, same time."

With that, he leapt off the edge, and disappeared into the night.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Chapter 4**

Molly sat in the children's ward of the hospital on a lime green couch, holding her puppy in her lap and stroking his soft fur. Some of the other children wandered around, and many had stopped what they were doing to pet the adorable creature. Her parents were busy speaking with her doctor, but after they were finished, they were going to take Molly home to rest. She was not the little girl Beastboy had met in the park, that was for sure. No longer was she lively and bouncy, but now wilted and tired. A small trashcan rested on the floor beside her, but Beastboy had previously learned the treatments made her very nauseous. Not only that and her hair falling out, the treatment made her physically weak. She could barely take three steps without staggering. However, despite the abuse her body had taken, and changed her, Beastboy could see she was still the same old little girl.

"Garfield," she croaked, rolling the dog over so she could rub his stomach, "when we get home, we can't go outside and play, but we can read picture books in my room."

Beastboy wagged his tail and licked the child's hand. Her parents entered the large, colorful room, and smiled at Molly. Her father was holding a little _Dora the Explorer_ rolling suitcase, and her mother was holding a thick manila folder. "Ready to go?" She asked, smiling.

"Can we rent a movie?" Molly asked, setting the dog down beside her and raising her arms. Her father picked her up, balancing the suitcase on his free arm.

"What would you like?" He asked, kissing her forehead. "We'll get anything you want."

His wife scooped up Beastboy and scratched his head. "Maybe we should get ice cream too."

Molly shook her head. "Food tastes funny after the treatment," she said, making a face.

Her mother approached her and pulled her upper body into a hug, resting her forehead against the toddler's. "I know, Baby, but you need to eat."

"Was that the last treatment?" Molly asked, reaching over to pet her dog.

"No, Princess," her father replied wearily, "but there shouldn't be too many more."

Beastboy suddenly felt something bad swell up in the pit of his stomach as a picture of Slade came to his mind. The man's words echoed in his head over and over, and had been for some time. _I can save her, I can save her, I can save her, I can save her, I can save her, I can save her..._

He buried his head in Molly's mother's arms and tried to silence the voice, but it only seemed to grow louder. He could no longer hear Molly or her parents speaking. He could no longer here the other children playing. He could no longer hear his own heartbeat, which he knew was very loud because it was pounding in his chest. He could only hear Slade, and though he didn't want to, he knew he had to talk to the man. He lost Terra. He wasn't going to lose Molly too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beastboy!" Robin stood up from the sofa as the changeling came in at eight in the evening. "Please, before you do anything, sit down and talk with us."

"Yes," Starfire agreed, "we must know what is going through your mind."

Raven only stared. Cyborg nodded and agreed, "Remember, BB, we're a team. We stick together through anything and everything."

The youngest Titan knew he had to meet Slade back at the hospital soon. Reluctantly, he timidly joined them on the sofa. Robin on his left side, Raven on his right.

"We did some research on Molly," Cyborg informed him, "and we can understand why you're so desperate to be with her."

"She was diagnosed with cancer a year ago," Robin explained. "She's been going through some serious chemotherapy over the past few months, and her medical records show her progress is slow."

Beastboy swallowed hard. "But it is helping, right?"

Robin looked down and sighed. "To a degree, but Beastboy, she may become _terminally_ ill soon. It's not uncommon for young children." He paused when Beastboy said nothing. "Do you know what that means?"

The changeling nodded. "It means she won't get better, only worse."

"We are not doctors, " Cyborg reminded him. "BB, what we're saying is, why don't we talk to Molly's parents, and get her a real pet? Something to comfort her?" He patted the boy's arms. "We won't even tell them what you've been up to-"

The little green Titan's teeth suddenly came together and his fists clenched. He stood up abruptly. "You think I feel guilty about being with her?! You guys actually think I regret it?!" He smacked his hand over his heart. "This is probably one of the most important things I've ever done! Something I'll remember forever! Not because Molly's a sick little girl, but because she is somebody I can help!"

"But you cannot help her," Starfire said quietly.

"Beastboy," Robin was becoming agitated again. "Don't you understand what we're saying? You're headed for heart-break. I know it's nice to think that Molly's going to pull through because she has a dog, but you have to look at the reality of it. We all hope Molly recovers, but there's a decent chance she won't."

Beastboy looked around, embarrassed that he could feel tears brimming in his eyes. Raven suddenly stood up and said, "You guys aren't helping. Let me talk to him." Before he could say anything, she took hold of his hand and marched him outside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She paraded him out to the rocks where he had been sitting a lot lately and he stared at her in confusion. Angry tears were now streaming down his face, and he frantically wiped at his cheeks, hoping Raven could not see well in the dark. She didn't say anything about his tears, and instead, sat down, motioning for him to do the same. He did.

"Robin and the others aren't used to being sensitive," she told him. "That was no way to go about the subject."

Beastboy sniffled. "No, they're right. She's dying, Raven."

"Everyone's dying," Raven said flatly, staring ahead at the water. "Everyday. We're all only getting older, not younger." She looked at the other Titan and continued, "but just because we're dying doesn't mean we can't fight to live longer. I was born only to destroy. Everyday I thought about killing myself, but I had people who loved me, and places I didn't want to leave, and even though those things couldn't stop my fate, they could make me stronger, so that I could do it."

Beastboy sighed. "This is different. Molly's little."

"I was little once too," The girl said, leaning back on her palms. "You know, Molly's little, but even little people can fight. There have been many people that survived the unimaginable, including cancer."

Beastboy was crying now, into his drawn-up knees, but Raven did not tease him or call him a baby. She leaned over and patted the back of his sweaty neck gingerly. "Don't let what Robin and the others tear you down. I'm proud of you, but they are right about one thing; you can't hide in the form of a dog. Molly needs _you_, the real you."

He didn't say anything and continued to cry. Raven didn't say anything for a little while, and then finally, "Terra didn't make it because she didn't want to fight. She wanted a quick-fix, that's why she went to Slade, and that's why she lost. She had people that loved and cared for her just like I did, and I'm the one that made it." She lifted his chin with her hand so they made eye-contact. "I made it because I stayed and fought."

_If only you knew,_ the changeling thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade was on the roof of the hospital just as he'd promised. Beastboy stared at him, still angry, but not enraged. He found it hard to look into the man's face, even though it was masked.

"Look at me, Child," Slade commanded.

Beastboy looked at him. "How can you save Molly?" He asked in a smaller voice than he meant to use.

"If you're thinking I'm tricking you, I'm not." Slade replied. "The little girl will live a full life, free of pain, free of disease. I won't tell you how, but I have my ways. All you have to do is trust me."

Beastboy's eyes narrowed and he cocked his head slowly. "What do you want from me?"

"I want to know if you're willing to do the unthinkable to save her," Slade took a step closer and before Beastboy could move away, he grabbed the boy's arm, gripping it so tightly it hurt. "Would you throw away everything for her?"

"If you're thinking I'm going to be your apprentice," Beastboy huffed through gritted teeth. "Then forget it!"

Slade laughed and let go. "I would never choose_ you_ as an apprentice," he said. "But I would certainly like to test your limits. Beastboy, is it?" Even though the boy couldn't see it, he knew Slade was smiling. "Or is it _Garfield_?"

"What do you want me to do?" Beastboy asked.

Slade retrieved a small envelope from his pocked and placed it in the boy's hands. "Slip some of this into Robin's food or drink, that's all I ask."

Beastboy stared at him. "_That's _what you want? To kill Robin?!"

"It won't kill him," Slade replied casually, "but it will certainly weaken him. Make him easier to catch."

"Couldn't you have just done this yourself?" Beastboy asked, ready to tear the envelope to shreds and toss it over the side of the building.

"Isn't it much more fun to watch you choose a sickly girl over your friends?" Slade retorted. He then retrieved a small bottle filled with amber liquid. "This is her cure, it's yours if you do as I ask."

Beastboy made a lunge for it, but Slade kicked him in the stomach, knocking him down. "I said, if you do as I ask."

"I won't hurt Robin for you," the changeling growled, clutching his abdomen.

"Then you destroy the little girl," Slade reminded him. "Besides, hasn't Robin done nothing but make you angry lately? Surely you won't feel too guilty about it."

He knelt down. "I'll know as soon as he's ingested it, so when that happens, meet me back here, and the cure is yours."

"What if you go back on your word?" Beastboy asked skeptically. "What if I do it, and then you're not even here?"

Slade shrugged and handed the cure bottle to him. "Fine then, take it. Only, you don't know how to give it to her. The slightest mistake could make it fatal."

Beastboy understood now. His end of the bargain wasn't the cure, but how it was used. He looked at Slade. "And you promise to save her?"

"I put my life on it," Slade gripped his shoulder firmly. "Now you run along, I'll be waiting for my monitors to pick up the chemical in Robin's system."

Beastboy squeezed the envelope. "I won't do it tonight."

"Very well," Slade said in an oozy voice. "Take your time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No!" Molly wailed. "It tastes bad!"

Her mother was trying to get her to eat some chicken soup and toast. She looked frazzled, and wiped away a few tears of her own. "I know it does, Sweetie, I know, but you have to eat."

Molly shook her head and pulled Garfield close to her chest. "Just let me sleep!"

Beastboy had never seen Molly behave in such a cross manner. Normally she was so happy and cheerful, but after numerous naps, vomiting, and various complaints of aching, the child was anything but cheerful. She wiped at her snotty face and screamed even louder when her mother held up the spoon again. Her mother took the bowl away and said, "Okay, okay, just calm down. You can go back to sleep."

Molly began to hiccup and she whimpered, "I feel sick again."

Her mother silently reached for trashcan and Molly leaned over it, but only tears fell inside. Beastboy licked her arm. He knew what he was going to do was wrong, but as Molly cried over her nausea and pain, he tried to focus on how much he loved her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I cannot believe you made us dinner," Starfire exclaimed as the team sat down at the table.

"Yah, Beastboy," Robin smiled. "This is really nice, and I can't say how great it is to have you home."

Beastboy lowered his eyes. "Yah, me neither..."

He handed Robin a cup. "Soda...Dude?'

Robin took it. "Thanks." He drank the entire thing in two gulps and burped loudly.

"You the man, BB!" Cyborg toasted his own plastic cup. The others clanked theirs against his with a, "Here-here!"

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Chapter Five**

Author's Note: Yay! Last chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy met Slade on the roof just as he'd promised. The man turned to him, and stared at him for a long time, as if he had his wings pinned to a board and was dissecting him. The young Titan stared back at him. Slade took a few steps closer, and said bluntly, "You didn't give it to him."

"No," Beastboy agreed, "I didn't."

"Do you care nothing for the little girl?" The villain asked in an icy voice. "She will surely die now, you know that."

The changeling shook his head. He then retrieved the envelope Slade had given to him, tore it open, and released it's contents into the wind. He stared at Slade again. "Deal's off, Slade."

The masked man smirked beneath his mask. "How does it feel? Knowing that you're the cause of someone's destruction...yet again?" He grabbed the boy's arms. "Does it feel like Terra all over again?"

Beastboy kicked him in the shin and jerked his arm back. He stared straight into the man's masked face, this time, without a shred of fear. "Terra's mistake wasn't my fault," he said, "Terra didn't fight. She went to you because she didn't trust us. She didn't want to fight, she wanted a quick-fix to her problem."

Slade didn't say anything for a moment, and then, "Can you really say the same thing about this little girl?"

Beastboy nodded. "Molly's a fighter, and so am I."

Before Slade could say or do anything else, the changeling transformed into a bird and flew away. As the night wind rushed against his face, he thought of his final decision. His decision not to take Slade's cure, if there had even been one at all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly went through another treatment, but this time, Garfield did not lay by her side afterwards. In fact, the small puppy had not been at home in days. Her parents were constantly bickering about getting another dog, but so far, they had not done so. Molly still whined and cried about her pain, but she also played and smiled when she found the courage.

It was one sunny afternoon when a small green boy, in which many of the sick children recognized, entered the children's ward, bashfully following a nurse. The nurse explained to the children that he was a volunteer, and would be spending time with them. Beastboy grinned sheepishly and waved to them. Molly stared at him for a moment, and then she sat up from her little place on the couch and grinned. For hours, Beastboy played video games, colored, watched television, and talked with the young cancer patients. He did this for days, and then towards the end of the week, he and a few other volunteers took the children to the park. They were all in good shape, for the time being, and many of them raced for the playground. Molly stared up at him from under her big pink sunhat and asked, "Do you want to go on the swings?"

She held out her little hand and Beastboy took it, smiling. "I'd love to."

They traveled to the swings and Molly sat down in the middle one, wrapping her hands tightly around the chains. Beastboy stood behind her, and began pushing her, slowly and letting her the swing of her feet develop the speed. As she laughed and giggled, Beastboy pushed harder, and even gave her an under-duck once or twice. When she finally slowed to a gentle rocking , out of breath from laughing so hard, Molly sighed.

"Remember when I held you in my lap?" She asked, turning around. "We were on the swings in my backyard, remember?"

Beastboy froze. "What? I don't think I've ever been to your house."

Molly grinned and spun herself around so she was facing him. "You're Garfield," She told him in a soft voice.

"That _ is _my name," He shrugged, "but I..."

Molly crossed her arms and pursed her lips. She then smiled again and slid her bottom off of the swing and lifted up her arms for the boy to pick her up. He complied and she rested her head against his chest, stroking the short green hair on the back of his head. "Remember when I picked you up? Remember when I held you?" She whispered.

Beastboy, fighting back tears, hugged the child tightly. "Yah..."

He was holding her. He was holding Molly for the first time, and he felt emotions he had never felt before. Not even when he held Terra, not even when Rita from the Doom Patrol held him. He didn't remember his own parents very well, but he suddenly wondered if the feelings surging through him ever went through a parent. He felt the child kiss his cheek. "You'll still come to the hospital and visit me, right?"

"Of course," Beastboy said, "I promise."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He did keep his promise, and was soon a regular volunteer at the hospital. Even after Molly's final treatment, he remained visiting the other children, playing with them and simply listening to them when they were grouchy. Of course, he still visited Molly. Her parents confided that his help at the hospital had really given her something to hope for through her treatments, and though her cancer could always return, she was currently free of disease. By the time winter rolled around, her hair was long, past her shoulders even, and her skin glowed with color. The other Titans were proud of Beastboy, and often let him skip missions to go the hospital.

He was surprised one morning close to Christmas when a knock sounded at the tower door. Starfire opened it and greeted, "Oh, hello! Beastboy will be delighted to see you!"

Accompanied by her parents, Molly stood at the door, bundled in a pink coat and holding a large bag. She grinned when Beastboy came to the door.

"I got you a present!" She squealed, thrusting the bag into his arms.

Her mother laughed. "For Christmas, " she explained with a wink.

Beastboy smiled. "Well, gee, uh thanks!" He motioned for them to come inside. "Don't just stand there and freeze! Come in!"

The family entered the cluttered tower and Molly eagerly followed Beastboy to the sofa. She nearly jumped in his lap when he sat down and watched with big, glittering eyes as he opened the bag. It was a wrapped object, poorly wrapped, but Molly was obviously proud of her work. He unwrapped the package and smiled. It was a framed picture of Molly and the other children at the hospital, as well as Beastboy. It had been taken by Molly's mother, the day the children put on a comedy routine, led by Beastboy, of course. On the side of the picture was a hand-written note in crayon:

_TO MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD, EVEN WHEN I FELT SICK AND COULDN'T BE THE BEST FRIEND BACK._

_LOVE, MOLLY_

Beastboy pulled the little girl against him and said, "You were an even better best friend than me."

He kissed the top of her head. "Thank you, Molly."

"Would you please remain here and share the hot chocolate with us?" Starfire asked Molly's parents, excitedly.

Molly's father shrugged. "That sounds nice."

Starfire turned to Beastboy. "Might you help me prepare it?"

Beastboy stood up, picking Molly up as he did so, and approached the kitched. Molly giggled and stuck her thumb in her mouth. She then commanded, "Feel my hair!".

Beastboy complied and whistled. "I wish my hair felt that nice and soft."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, Terra," it was the first time in months he had gone to visit the statue-less plot. "Molly's a lot better, I kept my promise."

He sat down. "I just wish I could have helped you the way I helped her, but I know you're happy just being a normal girl." He retrieved the framed photo from behind his back and showed it off proudly. "She gave me this for Christmas a few months ago, isn't it great?"

Rain tapped above the surface and the plot made no reply. Beastboy ran his hand over the picture and said, "I'll get another one soon, and bring that one to show you." He stood up, dusting the seat of of his pants off, and said, "But right now I'm late for my volunteer work. See you later, Terra!"

The End...


End file.
